Bartholomew Jo-Jo Simpson
Quem é Bart Simpson? thumb|left|Bart e sua irmã lisa quando escutaram 0,00000000000001 segundos de [[NX Zero]] Bartolomeu JoJo Simpson é um garoto de dez anos que faz cosplay do Naruto no qual faz cosplay do Supla, repudia a putaria desde que inventou a palavra "bicha" e inventou ao conhecer Justin Bieber. Bart é conhecido por ter interpretado O Pestinha e O Pimentinha mais de oito mil vezes na Sessão da Tarde, já comeu a Lisa, a Sherri e Terri, a Edna Krabappel, a Senhorita Rouver e todas que já passaram pela história dos Simpsons. Um pivete que gosta de zuar com o mundo. Sua mãe em sua gravidez experimentou maconha, cocaína, crack (bem feito, quem mandou fuder com o Otto), causando sérios problemas no capetinha garoto. Dizem que em mais de 10 episodios ele destruiu o mundo. Nascido no dia primeiro de abril (Háááá, agora descobriu), dono da maior empresa de telefonia do universo, comprou após prometer ao antigo dono que ia mantê-la sempre funcionando, o tal dono consegue saber a sincronia do funcionamento da empresa de longe, e realmente funciona 24 horas por dia, sendo que a cada minuto tem um diferente acionista da empresa passando trote para uma rede de barmans por todo o mundo. thumb|Bart e Lisa em um show do [[Massacration]] Uma vez Homer comeu os shorts do Bart, foi o desconhecido (porém famoso na vizinhança) episódio do cocô cinza pontiagudo, sim, havia um canivete nos shorts no momento em que Homer o comeu, canivete esse que estava voltando pelo cu. Aliás, por falar em seu pai, ele nunca o chama de pai, sempre de Homer (o que Ned Flanders considera pecado), além de zombar frequentemente com o tamanho de sua pança (ninguém nota que ele também é pançudo???), virou filho do Senhor Burns em um episódio, por ambos terem alma de demônio, e só vai pra escola porque sabe que seu pai ai estrangulá-lo caso contrário, e Homer só fará isso porquê Marge não vai dar mais pra ele caso contrário. Bart também é o segundo mais maléfico da família, perdendo apenas para Maggie, que é uma assassina sanguinária mucho loca, incrivelmente Bart nunca fez dupla com sua irmã, nem sequer sabe dos planos dela, aliás, Bart não sabe de porra nenhuma do povo da cidade, pois só sabe zombá-los. Bart Simpson pode até não ser um exemplo a ser seguido, mas se você tiver que escolher entre ser Lisa ou Bart, se escolhe Bart, porque ser uma nerd idiota e retardada ninguém merece. Nascimento de Bart Simpson thumb|Ficou até melhor que o original thumb|left|Bart imitando seu possível pai [[Eminem]] Bart Simpson nasceu em 1990 e ainda possui 10 anos de idade, ele era só um feto comum dentro da barriga de Marge, até que eles foram a uma convenção em Springfield, onde o Prefeito bateu com uma garrafa de Skol no navio, uma gota dessa cerveja foi parar na boca da Marge, logo depois ela engoliu, a gota bateu em Bart Simpson, logo depois um espirito macabro baixou em Bart Simpson numa sessão de macumba que o Zeca Pagodinho fez pra recuperar a cerveja que o Prefeito desperdiçou, logo depois o cabelo de Supla brotou em Bart Simpson, quando Bart nasceu, ele deu um chute na cara do médico e queimou a bunda de Homer, logo depois foi pra casa e fez a Festa no Apê com apenas um dia de vida. :Logo depois, botou fogo na casa e sua família teve que se mudar, se mudaram para a atual casa onde mora ao lado dos Flanders, terrível morar ao lado de um crente fanático gay e bigodudo que vive tentando te converter. O alterego de Bart Simpson thumb|É assim que todo mundo El Barto pensa que Skinner é É uma das figuras mais proeminentes e assombrosas da cidade de Springfield. Com um temperamento explosivo, ele é a própria sombra da maldade. Quem mais sofre com suas ações são o filhinho da mamãe diretor Skinner, o Superintendente Chalmers e o analfabeto zelador Willy. Com um sarcasmo absolutamente incrivel, ele é capaz das piores maldades contra os cidadãos springfieldianos, como por exemplo, pixar casas, destruir a escola primaria, enfim, muitas, muitas maldades. El Barto geralmente age a noite, pois a noite é o seu disfarce. Ele não se utiliza de muitas armas, as únicas armas que precisa são uma lata de spray, um martelo, uma chave de fenda e sua super bazuca lançadora de ovos podres. Ele escolhe suas vitimas de dia, e seleciona assim como agir, se ele for com a cara do sujeito, ele só pixa a casa do cara, se ele não for, ele desmonta toda a varanda, e se ele realmente não gostar do cara, ai ele toma em mãos sua super buzanfa bazuca. Curiosidades thumb|left|Bart quando virou [[Hippie]] *Foi Bart quem matou Odete Roitmann em 1900 e guaraná com rolha, logo depois, em 2012, ele matou o Max. *Bart na verdade, é uma identidade secreta de Wanderley Chouriço, inventor do Bombril que queria recuperar o sucesso que Carlos Moreno roubou dele. *Bart é filho de Seu Creysson. *Bart é primo do Capeta. *Bart é especialista em mensagens subliminares, inclusive já escondeu várias dentre todo o desenho dos Simpsons. *Bart é teu pai. *Bart já atuou como "Tocha Humana" no Quarteto Fantástico. *Bart é o Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada que foi demitido na Nickelodeon e foi trabalhar na FOX. *Bart é o único capaz de vencer Maísa. *O nome inicial de Bart seria Morte Simpson, o que faz todo sentido, se é que me entende. *No futuro, Bart irá casar com a própria bunda. *"Cowabunga" *Bart pode vender e comprar sua bunda. *Ele tem todos os números do Homem Radioativo, inclusive os nunca lançados, pois ele roubou da Editora. *Casou-se com uma garota chamada Dercy Darcy. *Depois de mostrar seu bilau, Bart deu muita esperança aos japoneses, que viram que tem gente pior. thumb|Bart quando não toma banho *Dá pra acreditar que "o demônio de calças azuis" tem voz fina??? não???, assista um episódio legendado pra você ver. *Inacreditável também que o bandidão de Springfield tenha um nerd fraco com tendências homossexuais como melhor amigo. Discografia de Bart Simpson Bart #"Bart" - Revelando o segredo de suas traquinagens ao mundo - Who's Bart? #"Do the Bartman" - Sobre seu segundo alterego Bartman, composição de Wacko Jacko. #"Save the Whale" - Uma campanha para salvar seu pai. #"Bart Jumps" - Sobre um pula-pula n barriga de Homer. #"Lost Verizon" - Sobre o dia em que comeu legumes, tomou banho e foi pra cama sem assistir televisão. #"Bart the Genius" - Sobre mentiras #"Bart the Lover" - Sobre suas inúmeras amantes. #"Bart of War" - Sobre seu grupo emo de indies indios. #"Bart's Girlfriend" - Sobre como uma mulher pode trazer dor de cabeça (assista o episódio de mesmo nome e vai entender) #"Bart the Killer" - Uma música que retrata a realidade thumb|left|Não falei que ele era o Pimentinha??? Neverbart #"Smells Like Homer's Ass" - Quando encontrou uma meia suja. #"In Boom" - Quando explodiu o shopping / Quando Homer soltou um pum #"Come and bring snacks" - Sobre sua festa no apê que deu errado. #"Pee" - Sobre a fralda da Maggie. #"Eat My Shorts" - Uma versão censurada de "Suck my furry balls" #"Cow a Bung A..." - Sobre porra nenhuma, parece mais as musicas do Nirvana #"Territory Pissed" - Novamente sobre a fralda da Maggie #"Kill You" - Tá dado o recado. #"Some Shit in the Way" - Quando pisou no cocô da Maggie. Ver também *Supla *Vegeta *Naruto *El Barto *Milhouse